I JUST HAD SEX!
by MihaelMcCormick
Summary: Just like the title. Yamamoto, Hibari and Dino just had sex, and they decided to sing about it. -   - Total crack. Its a song fic. To 'I just had sex' by the lonely island. Enjoyeh


**AN: When I heard this song I thought about Yomamoto. So what do I do? Text Lisa and tell her that. So heres the crack. :)**

"Sometimes..." Yamamoto walked into his algebra classroom.

Hibari right behind him, "O-O-Ohhhhh!"

"Something beautiful happens in this world" Yamamoto smiles and wrapps an arm around Tsuna. Gokudera in the background starts to fume.

"Hibari!" Fangirls scream.

"You don't know how to express yourself, so..." Random fangirls pop out of nowhere and scream "And Yamamoto!" Yamamoto glances over at Hibari who pulls out a stereo out of nowhere and starts a track. "You just gotta sing."

"I just had sex!" Yamamoto sings.

"Aye~" Dino appeared in the doorway causing another wave of fangirls to appear out of thin air.

"And it felt so good!" They all sang in unison. Gokudera, Tsuna, Ryohei, Haru, Chome, Chisuka and Ken Trying their best not to laugh.

Dino and hiabri wrapped their arms around a random blonde fangirl. "Felt so good!~" The blonde fainted.

"A woman let me put my penis inside of her!" Yamamoto Smiled and pointed at another girl.

"What the hell is this?" Gokuderp looked at the scene before him, Tsuna fell over with a nose bleed. "Juudaime!"

Yamamoto , Hibari and Dino wrpped their arms around a dark fangirl and whispered in her ears, "I just had se-ay-ee-ex! And I'll never go back! To the not-havin'-sex ways of the past!~"

Poor Basil walked into the class room, Once he saw what was going on he tried to leave, but a sea of fangirls surrounded him.

Dino came up to Haru, "Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great It felt so good when I did it with my penis! girl let me do it,"

Ken snickered and looked over at Chikusa, "I don't think it was a girl." Kakipi started to rolfmao all over the floor.

Dino, completely oblivious to this kept singing, "It literally just happened! Having sex should make a nice man out the meanest." Haru fainted and join the other 4 people on the ground.

Once again, Yamamoto took the spotlight. "Never guess where I just came from, I had sex!  
If I had to describe the feelin', it was the best! When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great! And I called my parents right after I was done!"

Ryohei's eye twitched, "And w-w-what did your dad say to that?"

Yamamoto's dad emerged from a could of sparkels and gave the baseball idiot a thumbs up.

"Wow..."

Then the room when black, a single spotlight lumminated a ceratin perfect... And a petite Italian trying to find the door. Hibari turned and glared. Then his face change to that of a retarded hot guy (Example: Yamamoto). "Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did? Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest!~"

Basil blushed and tried to get out of the spotlight, "T-T-That sure was sure nice of her to let you do that thing."

Hibari smiled goofily, "Nicest girl ever!"

"NOW SING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryhoei screamed.

Yamamoto and Dino jumped into the spotlight, Yamamoto leading the trio. "I just had sex! And it felt so good!"

"Felt so good!" Hibari and Dino sang.

Chisuka got up off the ground and straitened his glasses, "A woman let me put my penis inside of her!" And then he has back to roflamoing. "I wanna tell the world!" 

Yamamoto stopped, then looked down to the floor, "To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it."

Hibari came up to Yamamoto to comfort him. "Doesn't really make sense..."

"But man, screw it." He then got up off the ground.

Dino joined them, his face also that of a retarded hot guy who has no clue what hes doing. "I ain't one to argue with a good thing."

"She could be my wife!" Yamamoto realized.

"YOU HAVE A WIFE? TO THE EXTREME!"

Dino and Hibari gave him anstonished looks, "That good!"

Yamamoto nodded, "Best 30 seconds of my life."

Hibari shrugged, "I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure. With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better .Plus she let me wear my chain and my turtleneck sweaters."

Ken snickered.

Dino nodded and pointed to all the fangirls in the crowd, "So this one's dedicated to them girls. That let us flop around on top of them. If you're near or far, whether short or tall. We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you!"

"She kept lookin' at her watch ..." Yamamoto whispered.

"Doesn't matter, had sex!" Dino confirmed.

"But I cried the whole time..."

Gokudera looked over at the dumbass' "The why are you singing about it?"

Hibari patted his back, "Doesn't matter, had sex!"

"I think she might've been a racist..."

"Doesn't matter, had sex!"

"She put a bag on my head..."

"Still counts!"

Yamamoto smiled, "Your right!"

The three wrapped their arms around eachother, "I just had sex!"

Gokuderp pulled his triple bombs out, "And it felt so go-!"

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**_!

"That was wayyyyyyyy too much for juudime's PG rated ears!" Gokuderp picked up his uke and walked out of the room.

**Hehehehehehe... soooooooooooooo bored. Im a creep on a boat who just had sex like a boss while watching sportz. **

**Bel:Why am I not in here?**

**Me:So I could keep you here.**

**Bel:Shishishishishi~**

**Me:To Fran's room?**

**Bel:Naa~ Anus' desk.**

**Both of us:Shishishishi~**

**Everythiing goes black... O.O**


End file.
